


The Adventures of the Druid and Bard

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: Bokuroo Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto are stuck in a dangerous forest in the dark because Bokuto is wounded.  How can Kuroo protect the one person he cares about the most?





	The Adventures of the Druid and Bard

Night pressed in all around them but Kuroo continued feeding the fire in between using the pestle and mortar to grind the ingredients into a fine paste.  The stars and moon were completely covered by clouds, making it near impossible to read out of his book what to do next. Tilting the book, smearing the paste that had gotten stuck on his finger onto the weathered pages, towards the fire seemed to be a bad option.  Especially when one of the pages caught on fire.

 

That was fine.  Wasn’t like the book was past down through eight generations in his family or anything.  His grandmother was no longer alive to hit him over the head with a wooden spoon so he continued on doing what he had been doing.

 

Bokuto moaned softly next to him.  Kuroo could tell he was trying to bite back any noise the pain and poison were causing him.  It was a dangerous night in a very dangerous forest. Even half passed out, Bokuto knew they wanted to be noticed as little as possible.  Not that Kuroo’s fire or grumbled cussing was exactly helping them stay hidden.

 

The poison that was decaying the skin on Bokuto’s shoulder would have instantly killed Kuroo.  They had been aiming for his heart and he knew the one who was chasing them, knew that they never missed.  Bokuto had stepped in the way and gotten a poisoned arrow to the shoulder for his trouble.

 

“Idiot.”  There was no venom to Kuroo’s voice as he moved the sleep blankets to cover more of Bokuto’s shivering form.  Golden eyes peered up from him, a ghost of a smile spread across his face.

 

“Takes one to know one.”  Bokuto’s voice rasped out, as quiet as Kuroo has ever heard the bard.

 

Finally the healing paste was done.  The book had never let Kuroo down before and though it might be a little put out that there was now paste and burnt pages within its confinements, it was likely to still be just as helpful.  Some believed that Kuroo’s ancestors had trapped a mouthy mage within its pages, cursed to forever help them and never escape. Kenma was a mage that was tied with the Kuroo bloodline but he liked being within the book, so there he lived for centuries.  He could come out at anytime, he just preferred not too and Kuroo didn't argue against it.

 

Kuroo spread the paste onto Bokuto’s shoulder.  He had already taken the arrow out and cauterized the wound so he wouldn’t bleed out.  Bokuto cringed and his nose scrunched up in a way that Kuroo usually found adorable but was too concerned with the bards health to think such things.  Or at least he didn’t let his mind wander down that direction. It was usually a lovely distraction from their everyday travels.

 

Kuroo was just a lowly druid, so therefore he could not wax poetry in the form of jaunty pub songs like Bokuto could do.  But there was something that spoke of magic in Bokuto’s smile and laughter. His broad shoulders and muscular build spoke more of a warrior, though there was something sly and always charming in those golden eyes of his.  He could talk his way out of a jail with an Ogre guarding the cell. Kuroo knows this because he’s seen it. Bokuto could easily befriend anyone he met and yet he choose to travel with Kuroo.

 

Something growled in the darkness, answering noises of the creatures in the fearful forest coming from all around them.  Bokuto’s eyes widened but Kuroo simply pressed him back down before he wrapped Bokuto’s shoulder calmly.

 

“Tetsurou.”  Bokuto said urgently, fingers clasping Kuroo’s wrist in a too-warm grip.  Kuroo knew what the noble man was about to suggest. As if Kuroo could ever leave him behind.

 

Kuroo leaned over Bokuto and kissed him, soft and gentle on the mouth.  It was something he had wanted to do for ages. If he was being honest with himself, it was something he had wanted to do since he met Bokuto.  They had teamed up in a larger party back then and while he missed his old companions, he didn’t regret branching off with Bokuto alone.

 

It had only been a couple years but it felt as if Kuroo had known the charismatic bard his entire life.

 

“I called some old friends.”  Kuroo assured Bokuto, running his hand through the other man's sweaty hair.  Bokuto wouldn’t be able to move for another day at least. They didn’t have any horses so they would have to hold up here until Bokuto was well enough to walk on his own.  The paste would take care of the poison but the injury would heal as any other would, plus the blood loss and initial infection would slow Bokuto down.

 

Both of them have travelled for a good majority of their life.  Kuroo regaled Bokuto of his past adventures, watching Bokuto’s face light up in shock or amusement was one of Kuroo’s greatest pleasures, but there was a group he had travelled with before Bokuto came into his life that he kept mostly to himself.

 

All at once the forest became quiet.  Eyes that Kuroo had felt on his back faded away as something moved between the trees.

 

Bokuto’s head turned as two pitch black horses came into the small clearing.  They were as beautiful as they were fearsome. Kuroo knew they were just normal horses with fierce temperaments but it was the riders that made people back up and give space.  Said riders slid off the horses.

 

The shorter of the two rubbed his steeds nose before dropping the reigns and walking towards Kuroo and Bokuto.  Kuroo felt Bokuto stiffen against him. It was hard to remain laying down, in a position of weakness when an unknown factor walked towards them.

 

“Thank you for coming.”  Kuroo smirked because he knew it wouldirk the shorter man, who pulled off his hood and gave Kuroo a glare.  The dark markings shown on his neck told him for the warlock he was.

 

“You’ve been careless.”  Sawamura said but his eyes always betrayed him as he looked Kuroo over, making sure his old friend wasn’t wounded.  “You’re lucky we were in the area.”

 

“No we weren’t.”  Matsukawa’s deep tone came from over by the horses, where he was slowly unloading their bags.  Sawamura turned his glare onto his constant companion but there was no real heat in it, he was mostly hiding his flushed cheeks.  Kuroo knew warlocks were one of the most feared classes in their world but he also didn’t know anyone who didn’t love Sawamura after meeting him.

 

Sawamura went over to help Matsukawa with the horses, taking the time to pull off the saddles and give them a proper brush down before letting them loose.  Nothing in the forest would attack the horses and the animals knew better than to wander too far from their riders. During all this Kuroo had helped Bokuto sit up more, so that his back was leaning against Kuroo’s chest.

 

“You’re late, I could feel them breathing down my neck.”  Kuroo teased, smirk firmly in place as Matsukawa and Sawamura took their seats across the fire.

 

“Is that so?”  Sawamura pushed aside his cloak, revealing more dark markings along tanned forearms.  Kuroo could tell Bokuto was watching everything with wide golden eyes even if he couldn’t see his face.  “You know what, I don’t seem to have enough fish for everyone so you’ll just have to do without.” Kuroo hid his laughter in Bokuto’s hair.

 

“Koutarou this is Sawamura Daichi and Matsukawa Issei, they are old companions of mine and don’t let Daichi’s holier than thou attitude fool you, he’s the one who got us nearly eaten by a dragon.”  Kuroo introduced them, arms wrapping around Bokuto’s waist as he finally felt himself relax. No matter Sawamura’s words, Kuroo knew the two warlocks wouldn’t leave until Kuroo and Bokuto were well enough to walk on their own.

 

“He also almost got you married to a blind giant.”  Matsukawa said helpfully, earning a scowl from Sawamura as he pulled out a pan to fry the fish over the fire on.  Matsukawa kept his hood on, though it was more from laziness than wanting to remain mysterious. His face revealed nothing to strangers but Kuroo knew he was deeply amused.  

 

“There was the time with that sea serpent.”  Kuroo said with a wince. He still had nightmares about that one.  At least the giant had given him a pretty dress, the sea serpent had tried to drown him repeatedly.

 

“So how did you all meet?”  Bokuto asked, relaxing against Kuroo when he realized that even though he was sitting across from two warlocks, they clearly weren’t here to harm them.  He was probably stowing away every bit of information to make into future poems and songs.

 

“Daichi tried to kill Tetsurou.”  Matsukawa’s mouth stretched into a grin as he leaned against his put out husband.  Kuroo hadn’t been sure until he spotted the matching bands on both their hands. It was about time.

 

“What?”  Bokuto laughed as he craned his head to look up at Kuroo, who grinned unrepentantly back at him.  “What did you do?”

 

“Why am I always the one being accused of wrongdoing?”  Kuroo feigned a pout.

 

Kuroo sat back and let the aroma of cooking fish float around him as his old friends entertained Bokuto of ridiculous tales of their combined youth.  At that moment there was no worries for anyone except Sawamura burning the fish.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuroo Week 2018  
> Day Three: April 3rd - Fantasy


End file.
